


Well, People Will Talk

by wildonion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildonion/pseuds/wildonion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is introduced to Lincoln's friends at a party and feels an immediate connection with one of them. When she keeps asking Lexa to come back, Lexa will put two and two together and make sure her eyeballs don't linger longer than they should. Clarke knows what she wants and it's not with the person she's currently with<br/>(Shitty summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absorb

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is getting everything set up. Next one should be way longer and yes, i promise lots of smut

“O, those should be hung up a bit higher you dork,” Raven broke into a fit of laughter as she watched Octavia attempt to hang up green and red streamers across the apartment the three girls shared. 

“Really Reyes? Then how about you come up here and hang them!” Octavia shot back from the top of the stepping stool she was mounted on. The other girl put both middle fingers up and Octavia matched them with an over enthusiastic smile. As Clarke entered the room, her eyes rolled so far into the back of her head, she could have sworn she saw her brain for a split moment. 

“You guys, calm the hell down and show some Christmas spirit!” Clarke spoke excitedly. The three girls have been roommates for about two years now. Clarke and Octavia attended the same high school and a couple of years later they met Raven while searching for a third roommate in their Junior year of college. 

The girls continued to decorate with only the sound of Octavia’s loud music playing throughout the apartment until Clarke’s phone started to ring, indicating she had received a text message. Her eyes re-read the words over and over, feeling a slight tug at her heart. 

“I just got word from Finn. His flight is delayed until tomorrow evening, so he won’t be showing up tonight. You’re has finally come true.” Clarke muttered and gave a sharp kick to a box full of decorations on the floor.

“It’s a Christmas miracle!” Raven joked.

Clarke had been dating Finn for almost a year and a half and to say her friends did not like him was the understatement of the century. Six months into their relationship the guy tried to get Raven into bed with him in front of Clarke, at her own surprise party. This resulted in Octavia slapping him straight across the face in front of all their friends, leaving Clarke an embarrassed mess. All you could hear for the rest of the night were the heated arguments coming from Clarke’s side of the apartment.

“This is good princess!” Raven spoke, “gives you a chance to mingle and maybe meet some new people,” she smirked “and can someone please help me untangle these goddamn lights!” she cursed.

Octavia scoffed, “Raven, what the fuck are you thinking. Clarke lives for the douche-ness of Finn. It keeps her coming back, ey princess?”

“How about we all mind our own business and keep decorating,” Clarke huffed, and it only took them another three and a half hours until their apartment looked like something out of a cheesy Christmas catalogue.

***

Anya [5:12pm]: Commander grumpy, not sure if u r awake yet, but Linc invited us 2 a party tonight @ his girl’s place. Already told him we r in. Pick u up @ 9

Lexa glanced down at the cell phone in her hand and kept trying to think of a reasonable excuse to not attend this ‘party’ Anya was talking about. First of all Lincoln had only been seeing this girl for two months and the one time Lexa had met her it was quick as she was heading out of Lincoln’s place and Lexa was just arriving. Anya was always trying to get her to go out more, but Lexa was more than content with staying at home all night and watching some space documentary with a beer or two, solitude was something that Lexa quite enjoyed.

Lexa [5:16pm]: do we really have to go. i have work to finish up.

Anya [5:17pm]: documentaries on giant squids and space do not count as work. see u @ 9

Two films later, the clock hanging on the wall read 8:14pm, so Lexa jumped up and off the sofa and scurried to her bedroom to get changed. She definitely was not looking to dress to impress tonight so she opted for a black sleeveless shirt that put here tattoos on display, skinny jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. 

She was just about done when a loud car sounded its horn from the street below which was almost immediately followed by a text,

Anya [8:58pm] OUTSIDE

Lexa sighed and locked up her apartment. I am not staying longer than three hours she thought to herself as she left her apartment building and spotted the cab Anya was screaming from. 

“Well, well, look who’s actually out of the house on a Friday night for once!” Anya teased as the other girl climbed into the back seat of the taxi. 

“Yeah, well, i’m not staying longer than three hours Anya, i’m serious.” 

“Whatever you say Commander,” Anya smirked, “driver, pull over at Lucy’s Liquor on horizon ave, it’s by the location anyway.” 

The driver nodded and the taxi was off into the cold December night. Anya kept talking enthusiastically about her week at work and how most of her co-workers were rather distant when the taxi finally pulled over and the man announced the arrival at the liquor store. 

Both girls climbed out of the car and Anya handed the man three 20 dollar bills. They entered the small store and by routine, went to the back by all of the expensive bottles. 

“Think they like tequila?” Anya questioned with a raised eyebrow while both pairs of eyes scanned the wide selection of alcoholic beverages in front of them. 

“Who doesn’t?” Lexa laughed. Anya nodded and grabbed a medium size bottle of Patron and while they made their way to the register, Lexa grabbed a large case of beer as well. 

The address they were looking for was only a few blocks away so once both girls strolled out of the market they started to trudge through the night.

***

Clarke and Finn had a great relationship in the very beginning. He would take her out every weekend and they stayed up until the early hours of the morning just to talk, but it all changed as soon as their year anniversary came. Finn’s sweet personality was short lived when he began to flirt with others (including Raven) and was constantly traveling due to work. Days would go by before Clarke would receive a phone call from her boyfriend, telling her that he’s fine and in a hotel.

There’s only so much a person can take and Clarke was at her boiling point. If things didn’t change soon she would find herself back at the bar with Raven trying to pick people up, which honestly didn’t sound so bad now.

She was nursing a cold beer and arguing with Bellamy when Octavia came bouncing over towards them with Lincoln and two other girls she didn’t recognize in tow. 

“Hey guys, how’s everything,” Lincoln addressed both Clarke and Bellamy.

“These are Linc’s friends Anya and Lexa,” Octavia interrupted “and this is Clarke,” she motioned towards her friend. 

When Clarke turned to really look at the two women standing in front of her she nearly lost her breath. They were both very attractive, but one of them made her heart stop for a split second. The girl had braids in the back of her hair and a stunning tattoo running down her upper arm. Finn who? Octavia elbowed Clarke in the ribs which immediately brought her back to reality oh shit I was staring she thought to herself.

“Hey, welcome to our humble abode, make yourselves at home,” she greeted. Octavia smiled in triumph, feeling like some kind of cupid and dragged Lincoln to the sofa in the corner of the room, probably for another heated makeout session.

“And i’m Bellamy, can I get either of you a drink?” her friend rudely interrupted. Anya smirked and followed Bellamy into the kitchen where the cold beer was. This left the last two girls alone and Clarke quickly noticed the other girl standing there was clearly uncomfortable since it was the first time they’ve met.

“Well I don’t see a drink in your hand. Follow me,” she tugged Lexa by the edge of her shirt “you have got to try Raven’s jungle juice it’s seriously mind blowing.” Lexa only nodded once and followed the blonde.

They came up to the kitchen table which had a large bucket sitting on top. Clarke grabbed a cup and filled it with the pink juice and handed it to lexa. “What is in this, Clarke?” she questioned after taking a sniff of the strong beverage.

The other girl let a soft smile creep upon her face, “Just a bottle of vodka, rum, sour apple pucker, lemons, green apples, strawberries and strawberry soda.”

Lexa’s face looked absolutely horrified and Clarke thought it was adorable. She reassured the girl by having a cup herself and the two did a small cheers and tipped their heads back. 

Both girls made small talk for a bit and Lexa learned that Clarke was 21 just like herself, she was an only child and worked at an art gallery downtown. It seemed so fitting for the beautiful blonde to work around artwork that could hardly compete. 

Drinks kept being refilled and by the fifth cup Clarke’s tongue was getting loose, “So, are you single?” 

Lexa couldn’t tell if she was being hit on or if Clarke was just trying to be nice by talking to her. “Yes. I do not date, it is a waste of time and trust.” she answered honestly. 

“Ah, I see.” Clarke mumbled from behind her cup. Lexa felt tipsy enough to reciprocate the question to settle her own brewing curiosity, “are y-” until she was interrupted by a singing Raven heading straight in their direction.

“Is this jungle juice fucking fantastic or what princess!” she slurred and slung an arm around both Clarke and Lexa, not minding that she didn’t know the girl to her left. Clarke nodded and threw her head back laughing as Raven could hardly sing the correct lyrics to the song blasting throughout the apartment. 

Lexa just observed quietly, but she felt a tug in her chest as she was mesmerized by this blonde goddess. She was practically the screaming definition of the term ‘heart eyes’ and it made her want to vomit. She hasn’t felt that tug since Costia and it hurt.

She excused herself from the two drunk friends and headed to use the restroom. Once she walked back out into the mixer her eyes searched the sea of bodies for Clarke, but she didn’t spot her anywhere. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Anya asked from behind and once Lexa turned around she was handed another cup of jungle juice. 

“Yes. They’re nice people.” she plainly said. 

Anya’s grin was gigantic, “Good to hear. Now that you’ve been ignoring me all night you’re going to make it up to me by finishing your drink now.”

Lexa just rolled her eyes and began to take large gulps of her drink until it was completely empty. After finishing one more she was starting to feel the full effects of the alcohol, the room becoming a bit warmer than before and her eyesight became unsteady.

“I need some air, it’s a bit hot in here,” she informed Anya who shrugged and made her way to another group to converse with.

As Lexa stepped out onto the balcony she was immediately hit with a whiff of skunk and then noticed she wasn’t outside alone. Clarke was leaned over the railing smoking a spliff and she nearly jumped out of her skin when Lexa cleared her throat from behind.

“Oh,” cough “shit,” cough “hi,” the blonde was coughing up a storm and trying to put the spliff out. Lexa stood beside the blonde, “Drugs?”

“Oh come on, pot is definitely not a drug. It’s relaxing, soothing. Ever smoked before?” she questioned.

Lexa shook her head, but told Clarke she didn’t mind it so she lit the joint back up and they stood there in a comfortable silence. Time went by faster than it seemed to and when Clarke turned to Lexa she noticed she was shivering.

An idea began to formulate in Clarke’s foggy mind, she had a gorgeous girl in front of her who was cold and Clarke being the flirt that she is,

“Are you cold?” she genuinely asked before she started to rub up and down Lexa’s arms. 

“A bit, yes.” was all Lexa could muster out because holy fuck she’s warm and soft and her skin was sending shocks all throughout her body. “Back inside then?” Clarke shot her that infectious smile not really waiting for an answer as she slid the door open and they made their way back in.

Another hour went by until the party started to unwind, bodies piled on the sofa in deep slumber. Octavia and Lincoln headed towards her room while Raven passed out at the table, jungle juice still in hand. 

Lexa and Anya said their goodbyes and were headed out the door when Clarke appeared in the doorway. Anya gave her friend the look and stood a few feet away on the sidewalk proceeding to call a cab.

“Thanks for coming, it was really nice meeting you. A new face.” Clarke babbled nervously.

“Lincoln did invite us, but thank you for everything. It’s been a keen night,” Lexa responded.

The blonde blushed before speaking again, “Well, this is me personally inviting you over on New Year's Eve. We do it every year and it’s a good time, bring Anya again too.”

Lexa’s palms got sweaty and now she was the nervous one, “I’d like that.”

Clarke bit her lip, “Well, I better see you on New Year's Eve.” Lexa gulped at the sight and thought Clarke biting her lip could probably make even the devil trip. They said goodnight to one another before the door was quietly closed and locked.

When the cab finally arrived both Anya and Lexa got in completely spent from the party. 

“So, New Years Eve huh?” Anya teased and Lexa punched her in the arm as a blush crept up her neck.


	2. Soul Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I'm always busy at work. I'm going to try to update once a week on my day off. Enjoy this chapter

-  
Two full weeks went by quickly and it was already New Year’s Eve. Lexa had just gotten home from working a double shift and was lounging on her sofa, flipping through channels while Anya busied herself in Lexa's tiny kitchen.

"You know," Anya spoke around a mouthful of grapes "you should start getting ready if you still want to go to Octavia and Clarke's party tonight, we are not staying inside on New Year’s Eve, that’s just wrong."

Lexa turned the television off completely and made her way over to the kitchen letting out a dramatic sigh, she leaned against the countertop.

"It's only eight at night. No one starts to party this early on New Year’s Eve, Anya."

A small laugh escaped Anya's throat, "Well, you have a lot of getting ready to do you know. Probably want to look decent for your little crush tonight, right?" she teased while chucking a grape at Lexa.

Lexa's face grew as red as a tomato, "Oh please," she scoffed "A crush? Fuck off Anya."

"Hm, so I am right." Anya had a triumphant smirk plastered on her face.

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows, "not entirely."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you so willing to go compared to last time?" Anya quizzed.

Lexa stood for a moment wracking her brain for a reasonable explanation, "Free booze." She stated with a straight face and crossed her arms in a defensive manner. 

"Keep telling yourself that." Her friend winked "I'm going to get changed and start on my makeup. I brought over a few outfit choices for the both of us. We should be there by 10:45pm."

Lexa nodded her head once and disappeared into her bathroom to get dressed. She was nervous about tonight, okay nervous was maybe an understatement. Lexa was apprehensive and had no clue what would happen. It was clear she was attracted to Clarke, but she hasn’t let attraction get in the way of her ‘Love is Weakness’ policy since her ex-girlfriend, Costia.

***

Being friends with Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes was like a wild roller coaster. It was only nine at night and Clarke's friends were already opening bottles and pouring large cups of cheap beer. Raven had made another famous jungle juice recipe, the fridge was stocked with endless amounts of beer, a few bottles of hard alcohol and of course five bottles of champagne because New Year's Eve.

It was just the three girls, Finn and Lincoln so far, and then their doorbell kept going off and all their friends started showing up. Jasper and Monty came first with a bottle of vodka and giant smiles, Bellamy came through the door next carrying his famous beer pong table and a huge stereo, Murphy and his friend Echo came with a case of beer and black and gold ‘Happy New Year’ hats for everyone. 

The party was in full swing and it was now 10:50pm and Clarke was squished on her sofa between Finn and Kyle. Her boyfriend kept an arm around her in a protective way that Clarke couldn't stand. She sat there uncomfortably staring at the door waiting for the one person she actually wanted to show up.

Two weeks ago after Clarke invited Lexa and Anya back she couldn't stop thinking about how her next encounter with Lexa would turn out. She's been on Clarke's mind ever since with her long braided hair, inked skin, incredibly green ey-

Her thoughts about Lexa were interrupted by Finn speaking into her ear over the loud music, "I'm going to the bathroom and then I'm grabbing another drink, want one babe?" Clarke shook her head and let out a sigh of relief once her boyfriend excused himself and walked away.

Raven came and took Finn’s place next to Clarke and started a very enthusiastic conversation about the science of beer pong and how she was going to kick Bellamy’s ass in a minute. Clarke tried to act interested in what her friend was babbling about, but the sound of the doorbell echoing throughout the small apartment suddenly made Clarke’s heart stop.

The front door opened and in walked Lexa and Anya. Lexa was dressed in a short sleeve white button up, black skirt, black heels with her hair in a ponytail and a light layer of makeup. Clarke couldn’t stop staring at her legs which seemed to go on for miles. A sharp poke into her side took her out of her trance and she whipped her head ready to shout at Raven.

“Ow! What the fuck!” she shrieked and pinched Raven’s bicep.

Raven tossed her head back and gave a long, throaty laugh, “Princess, if you kept staring any longer everyone here will know you have a thing for her. You make it so damn obvious, it’s kind of adorable actually.” 

Clarke blushed furiously and buried her face in her hands, “Oh fuck, was I really being that obvious?” she groaned.

“Yeah,” Raven smirked “but it’s alright, She’s way hotter than Finn and she's looking at you right now you goof.”

Trying not to be so obvious, Clarke turned her head to the side only a bit trying to catch a glimpse of Lexa once again and when she did, the other girl sent Clarke a small smile that reached her eyes. 

“What are you waiting for, moron! Go talk to her!” Raven pushed Clarke up and off the sofa and in the direction of Lexa. 

Clarke made her way over to Lexa with two drinks in hand and couldn’t help the smile forming on her face when she came to a stop in front of the other girl. “Glad you could make it.” Clarke greeted Lexa in a bright voice.

“Happy to be here,” Lexa replied after accepting the beer Clarke offered her. 

“You look really nice tonight.” Clarke began to flirt and smiled bigger when she noted the red flush creeping up Lexa’s neck as she drank from her red solo cup. Lexa cleared her throat before replying,

“You do as well, Clarke. You always seem to look flawless.” Lexa praised, turning a deeper shade of red.

Clarke was about to reply when a muscular arm wrapped it’s way around her shoulders and a rough, sloppy kiss was pressed against her cheek. Finn was now back at her side, “Hey babe, it’s midnight in half hour!” he slurred and pressed another sloppy kiss to her neck. Clarke had a panicked look on her face and when her eyes dared to look back at Lexa, she was crushed.

Lexa’s face was stone cold serious, no trace of emotion or anything. She was standing up straighter as well and her grip on her cup tightened quite a bit. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new friend, babe?” Finn questioned and then stuck his hand out towards the other girl, “Finn Collins, Clarke’s boyfriend, Great to meet you!” 

Lexa’s face twisted in disgust for a moment before she caught herself, “Lexa Woods. Pleasure to meet you, Finn.” she responded in an even tone, eyes finding Clarke’s. 

She couldn’t believe it, actually of course she could. Clarke had a boyfriend and the signals Lexa was receiving from the first party was just shameful flirting, nothing else. Lexa felt stupid, stupid that she even entertained the idea of going against her ‘Love is Weakness’ policy. 

“Let’s dance, princess!” Finn tugged Clarke’s arm in the direction of the living room where Jasper and Monty were showing off some serious moves. Clarke sent Lexa an apologetic look and mouthed ‘sorry’ before Finn excused the both of them and they disappeared in the small crowd.

Clarke was disappointed, disappointed that she let Finn drag her away, disappointed that Lexa now knew she wasn’t single, but in a relationship with a man. She pulled away from her boyfriend and took a seat back on the sofa and Finn immediately followed her lead and took the seat next to her once again. Clarke rolled her eyes.

Lexa made her way to the beer pong game happening in the kitchen, it was Bellamy against Lincoln. She stood next to Anya and leaned into her friend’s ear to be heard over the music. “She has a boyfriend.” 

“Are you kidding? That’s a bummer Lex,” Anya patted Lexa’s shoulder twice “Down for a game of beer pong? A little alcohol never hurt a sore heart.” 

When the current game ended Lincoln was crowned the winner, Anya immediately threw Lexa into the next game. It was close with both opponents scoring cup after cup and Lexa was finally starting to feel the effects of the alcohol flowing through her system. It was her turn to shoot and when she was about to throw the ball Lexa caught Clarke’s gaze from across the room and they continued to stare for a few moments until Lexa looked away first, not wanting her eyes to linger with Clarke’s boyfriend right next to her.

That continued throughout the rest of the game and it was a heavy distraction because now Lexa lost and had to drink the winners remaining cups. 

“Good game, commander.” Anya congratulated her nonetheless, patting her on the back.

Lexa continued to mingle throughout the party, she spoke music with Raven, watched Jasper attempt to juggle even in his intoxicated state, which was hilarious and she even joked with Bellamy. It was 11:58pm when Lexa drunkenly made her way into the empty kitchen to retrieve a new drink. She had no midnight kiss so why not welcome the new year with a strong drink. She was mixing her cranberry vodka when she heard the countdown begin in the other room. 

“9…..8….7……” they all cheered loudly.

She let out a sigh and once she turned around Clarke was standing there, setting her own drink onto the kitchen counter. 

“3….2….1…...HAPPY NEW YEAR!” everyone cheered as bells and whistles went off and then Lexa noticed the lips attached to her own. It was Clarke. Clarke was kissing her, oh god Clarke was kissing her. Lexa greedily responded and a quick New Year’s kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session in the far corner of the kitchen. When they broke apart panting heavily, it’s Lexa who broke the silence.

“You have a boyfriend, Clarke. This is wrong.” Lexa sighed and backed away an inch. 

Clarke’s eyebrows knitted together, “I know, bu-” she was cut off

“It’s fine, Clarke. ” Lexa said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Clarke ran a hand through her blonde locks and looked at the ground in shame “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Lexa said sternly and made her way out of the kitchen, leaving Clarke standing there alone

The two girls awkwardly avoided each other for the remainder of the night and around three in the morning everyone was gone or passed out in their respective bedrooms, everyone except for Lexa who stood out on the balcony unable to find peaceful slumber (and because Anya was passed out on the sofa and she couldn’t leave without her.)

Clarke was sitting at her desk in her bedroom while a passed out Finn filled the room with loud snores. She couldn’t get Lexa off her mind, she wants her. She really does, even if it’s not a relationship, she just wants to be able to kiss Lexa without feeling guilty. She wants to be the one Lexa sends those shy smiles to. Clarke stood and quietly made her way out of her bedroom, shutting the door quietly.

When she entered the living room she noticed Anya asleep on the couch, but Lexa was nowhere to be seen. Did she leave? Clarke continued to scan the rest of the room when she caught a glimpse of a figure standing out on the balcony. It was Lexa.

She contemplated on what to do for a solid five minutes. Would Lexa get angry is Clarke tried to join her outside? Clarke continued to glance at Lexa through the glass sliding door with eager eyes. Clarke knew she completely blew it by not telling her she was dating Finn. From the moment she met Lexa, she felt the need to put an end to her current relationship right away. Finn wasn’t making her happy and she was over it. Since Finn was already packed and asleep for his next business trip in the morning, Clarke decided she would end things as soon as he got back. She won't be awake when he leaves and he definitely won't try to wake her up for a goodbye kiss. The breakup will have to wait.

Clarke couldn't bare knowing Lexa felt upset so she grabbed her heavy coat from the back of the dining table chair and slipped out onto the balcony. Lexa stood facing the dark city below and kept her back to Clarke when she spoke,

"Once Anya wakes we will leave."

Clarke felt a pang in her chest when she heard Lexa's serious tone, she wanted nothing to do with her. Clarke shuffled closer to Lexa, but not close enough to invade her personal space.

"I understand if you want to leave, but Lexa, I don't want him," Clarke protested "I'm going to end things when he gets back next weekend."

Lexa shifted so she stood facing Clarke as she continued, "There's something here" she motioned between the two of them, "and I know you can feel it. I've been with Finn for a while and I've known him for a few years and I'm ready to let go and move away from that unhappy life. I've been done with it for a while. I want you to be able to trust me"

Lexa knew Clarke was genuine about what she was saying by the way her eyes bore into her own and the panicked tone in her voice. Lexa didn’t know if it was the small amount of alcohol left in her system giving her courage or just pure emotion so she grasped one of Clarke's hands, lacing them together.

"I do trust you, Clarke." she quietly agreed.

"Then don't shut this down Lexa," Clarke moved closer so they were chest to chest. "Not yet..." Clarke's voice trailed off as she leaned in slowly and pressed her lips against Lexa's in a firm kiss full of promise.

Lexa could feel her heart beating at an alarming rate, she shouldn't feel this affected by a girl who still has a boyfriend. Yet, here she is letting herself dangle on the dangerous edge she's always set herself atop.

Lips continued to move against one another, both girls getting lost in the way the other kissed. Clarke slid an arm around the other girl's waist, pulling her flush against her body and things started to heat up. Lexa's tongue shyly licked along Clarke's bottom lip seeking entrance, which Clarke immediately granted.

Clarke was the first to break the kiss, "Take me. Here. Now." She panted against Lexa's lips.

It was a bite risky since it was four in the morning and Finn had to be awake and out the door at five, but Clarke needed to feel alive again. Clarke need to feel Lexa.

Lexa responded by pushing Clarke so her back was against the balcony railing and immediately started to undo the girl's belt buckle, "how many of my fingers do you want inside of you, Clarke?" Lexa whispered into her ear. A needy whine escaped out of Clarke's throat, "Three. I need three."

The button of Clarke's pants was popped open and soon the zipper was pulled down in record timing and Lexa's hand was finally making its way inside of Clarke's lacy turquoise panties. Lexa groaned into Clarke's ear when she felt the wetness coating her fingers.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Lexa? I'm this wet because of you." Clarke panted as the other girl's fingers dragged through her swollen folds, teasing her.

Lexa surged forward and captured Clarke's lips in a passionate kiss as she sunk one finger deep inside and slowly pumped in and out. "Fuck.." Clarke's breathed against Lexa's mouth. Lexa nipped at Clarke's neck and worked a second finger inside, speeding up the pace.

Clarke's hips jolted upwards as Lexa curled her fingers and kept hitting the right spot over and over. Clarke wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck and buried her face in her shoulder. Lexa's other hand wrapped Clarke's leg around her waist to get a better angel as she worked her third finger inside.

Lexa worked at a brutal pace that had Clarke gasping for air. Her hips rocked rapidly to meet Lexa's fingers as Clarke tried to muffle her moans into Lexa's shoulder. Lexa placed her thumb on the girl's clit and made slow circles that had Clarke clenching. Almost there.

“R-right there...fuck,” Clarke cursed which caused Lexa's whole body to work her hips harder, aiding in the rough rhythm and then unexpectedly, Clarke bit down on Lexa's neck and collapsed into blissful orgasm. She clenched around Lexa's fingers repetitively, groaning quietly as Lexa slowly kept her fingers pumping.

"Fuck..kiss me," Clarke pleaded and Lexa happily obliged by kissing Clarke passionately. She slid her fingers out and did the other girl's pants back up. They stood there staring at one another when Lexa brought her fingers to her lips and took all three into her mouth, moaning at Clarke's taste.

Once she was done Clarke surged forward and kissed the other girl with fever.

"If you want to come back later today, after Finn leaves...I can gladly return the favor." Clarke spoke softly as the morning enveloped them. Lexa answered with a small smile and nod and images of Clarke completely nude are already flashing through her fuzzy mind.

Both girls made their way back inside the apartment where a very hungover Anya was sat up, eyes not even opened yet with wild bed head. “Good morning,” Clarke sounded way too cheerful.

“Not good morning. What has you two in such a great mood? My fucking brain feels like a semi ran over it.” Anya groaned. “I’m calling a cab now, Lexa.”

Lexa smirked, “Now look who is ‘commander grumpy.’” and she received a pillow to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is 4k of straight up smut.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ somesortofdark


End file.
